playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JPBrigatti/PSASBR Fake Altaïr Moveset
Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (1165 – 1257) was a Syrian-born member of the Levantine Brotherhood of Assassins, and served as their Mentor from 1191 until his death in 1257. During his tenure as Mentor, Altaïr made several discoveries and inventions that greatly helped the Order's progression, and his leadership saw to the spread of the Assassins' influence in the Old World. He was an ancestor to Desmond Miles and a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. .http://playstationallstarsbattleroyale.com/All-Stars#12 Biography NOTHING IS TRUE, EVERYTHING IS PERMITTED *Raised to be an Assassin from birth, Altaïr obtained the rank of Master Assassin by his twenty-fourth year. However, following his failure to obtain the Apple from Robert de Sable in early 1191, and subsequently allowing the Templars to attack the city of Masyaf, headquarters to the Order of Assassins, he was demoted to the rank of novice and sent on a quest for redemption. THE LEGACY OF ALTAIR *''Assassin's Creed'' *''Assassin's Creed: The Secret Crusade'' *''Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines'' *''Assassin's Creed II'' *''Assassin's Creed: Revelations'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: Corvo Attano Reason: Altair sees Corvo in the rival arena and belives he is another Templar. He lands in front of Corvo and demands to know who he is, but Corvo does not anwser. Instead, he draws his sword, and Altaïr also draws his, saying Corvo made a big mistake. Connection: They are very skilled assassins. Ending Gameplay Altair figts as an real Assassin, but uses some tools Ezio also used. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Punching Combo' - - Altaïr does a Melee Combo. *'Tackle' - or + - Altaïr tackles the opponent. *'Hidden Blade' - + - Altaïr does a Hidden Blade slash. *'Leap of Faith' - + - Altaïr perfoms a short leap, then smacks to the ground with his hidden blade. *'Aerial Punching Combo' - (Air) *'Aerial Tackle' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Hidden Blade' - + (Air) *'Aerial Leap of Faith' - Down (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Choke' - - Altaïr dashes fowards and chokes the opponent. *'Sword Slash' - or + - Altaïr does a Sword Slash. *'Upwards Sword Slash' - + - Altaïr does a sword slash in an upwards motion. *'Trap' - + - Altaïr puts a trap on the ground *'Aerial Choke' - (Air) *'Aerial Sword Slash' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Upwaeds Sword Slash' - + (Air) *'Aerial Trap' - + (Air) - Chuck slams his I.E.D in the opponent's head. center (Circle Moves) *'Dagger Slash' - - Altaïr does a Dagger Slash. *'Dagger Throw' - or + - Chuck throws a Hail Mary, wich explodes in contact. *'Upwards Dagger Slash' - + - Altaïr does a dagger slash in a upwards motion. *'Parry' - + - Works the same as Dante's parry move. *'Aerial Dagger Slash' - (Air) *'Aerial Dagger Throw' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Upwards Dagger Throw' - + (Air) *'Aerial Parry' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Assassination' - or - Altaïr stabs the opponent with his hidden blade. *'Sword Slash' - - Altaïr throws the opponent up and does a Sword Slash. *'Stomp' - - Altaïr throws the enemy down and stomps him. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Hidden Gun' - (Level 1): Altaïr fires his hidden gun. *'Assassin's Creed' - (Level 2): Many assassins come and assist Altaïr, gaining one hit kills. *'Apple of Eden' - (Level 3): A cinematic. Altaïr shows the Apple of Eden to his opponents. Suddenly, they all get killed. Reference to Altair's fith memery from Assassin's Creed: Revelations. Intros and Outros Introduction *'Ready to Fight': Altaïr readyies his weapons and enters a fighting stance. *'Leap': Altaïr leaps and lands on the bushes. Gets out and gets ready to fight. *'Mysterious Assassin': Altaïr puts his hood on. *'Swirl That Thing': Altaïr swirls his sword. Winning Screen *'Victory to the Assassins': Altaïr sheates his sword and look into the sky. *'Rest in Peace:Turns around and says "Rest in Peace". Losing Screen *He falls down, defeated. *Gets stabbed by Al Mualim. *Drops his weapons and Crouches down. Costumes Assassin Robes The default appearance of Altaïr. He appears with his Traditional Robes. Old Assassin Unlocked at Level 10, him as he appears as an old assassin in Revelations. Ezio Clothes Altaïr with Ezio's Clothes. This is part of the Pre-Order costumes. Minion Maria Thorpe *She can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 With Altaïr. Gallery Altair.jpg|Altaïr's look for PlayStation All-Stars OldAltair.png|Old Altaïr Ezio.jpg|Ezio leapoffaith.png|Altair doing his famous Leap of Faith Altairsword.jpg|Altaïr's Sword Trivia *Many people wanted his rival to be the Prince of Persia, because the competition between the two games and they are both by Ubisoft. *Altair is by far the most Skilled character in the game. Category:Blog posts